


Breaking Point

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Maria is tough. She can handle pretty much whatever life has to throw at her. But even she has a breaking point when it comes to people lying to her.





	Breaking Point

Maria DeLuca could handle a lot.

She wasn’t sure if it was growing up the only child of a single parent or if it was having to take over her mom’s business as soon as she turned 21 or if it was just part of who she was, but she was tough and she could handle just about anything life threw at her.

But she’d finally hit her limit.

“Shut up!” She yelled and the room silenced. Maria closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before facing everyone. 

Somehow, at some point after destroying a lifelong friendship but before finding out that there were actual literal aliens in Roswell, her bar had become Grand Central Station for their group when they needed to meet up. 

And she was done.

“Get out,” she ordered lightly. Nobody moved. “Now.”

“Maria,” Liz reached for her but Maria stopped her with a glare.

“You all should find someplace else to talk,” she told her. 

Liz glanced around before turning back to Maria. “What’s wrong, Maria? Why-”

“Why?” Maria laughed. “Really? Every single one of you spent _months_ lying to me. Noah drugged me and raped my mind and none of you said a goddamn word!” She laughed humorlessly. “I understand that you are all dealing with a lot, okay? Liz, Michael, Isobel, I can only imagine what all three of you are going through with Max being in the pod. Kyle, you were shot and you’re trying to get to know your sister for the first time. Alex-” she stopped and exchanged a painful glance with him. “Everyone is dealing with a lot and I have been as supportive as I possibly can be because I know we could all use a friend right now but I’m done.”

“Maria-” this time it was Rosa who stepped towards her and Maria couldn’t help but flinch. It surprised her how jumpy Rosa made her but she couldn’t help it. The woman, girl really, just gave off this aura of wrongness that Maria couldn’t quite stomach.

“My mom’s mind is gone,” Maria’s voice cracked. “I am losing her and you all had a healer in your back pocket _this whole time_ and did nothing. I found Hank dead in my dumpster and I had to shut down while the police investigated and the loss of business is cutting deep right now. I’m in danger of losing the bar and I just really, really, cannot be there for everyone else right now. And I really cannot be around people I trusted who have lied to me for this long. So I need you all to leave and find someplace else to meet for now.”

Isobel and Kyle both stood and left without protest. Michael wavered, obviously wanting to say something, before he turned and followed them. Part of Maria ached to watch him leave but the far greater part of her just felt relief. They’d crashed and burned before the lies piled up. 

Rosa opened her mouth to say something but Maria just held up a hand to cut her off. “I’m sorry, Rosa, but I need you to go too. I know you weren’t really a part of everything but you’re wrapped up in nonetheless and I need a break from anything and everything alien right now.”

Rosa nodded and left, pausing just inside the door to turn back with a sad smile. Maria tried to return it but she couldn’t quite get her lips to work.

“I’m sorry,” Liz’s voice was soft and Maria closed her eyes against it. 

“I know you are, Liz. But that doesn’t change that fact that you went with me to a faith healer to find a way to save my mom and all along you knew Max had the power to heal. If she has a lucid hour once a week, it’s a damn good week, Liz.” Maria fought the tears. “I am _losing her_. And Max could’ve helped her. He could’ve saved her. But you said nothing. You just-” Maria shook her head.

Liz stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug. “I’m so sorry, Maria. I don’t have any excuse, I’m just so sorry.”

Maria let herself soak in the warmth of Liz’s embrace for a moment before she pulled back. “Thank you. But-”

“But you need me to go,” Liz finished. Maria nodded sadly and Liz wiped away the tears on her cheeks. “You need anything, call me, okay?”

Maria nodded. As much as she would like to stay angry, she knew she’d be calling Liz before too long. “I will.”

“Good. Then I’ll talk to you soon.” And then she was gone and it was only Maria.

And Alex.

“What?” Maria couldn’t help but ask. “I deserve this?”

“No.” Alex stepped up next to her. “I’d give you a hug but I’m not sure you want me to.”

Maria blinked away a few tears and looked away. “I’m not sure what I want Alex.”

“Well when you figure it out, you’ve got my number.” Maria turned to stare at him. He met her gaze evenly. “You’ve been my best friend since we were five, Maria. I’m mad at you but I’m here for you anyway.”

Maria let out a breath she’d been holding for weeks and sagged against Alex’s chest. His arms came up around her shoulder immediately. “I’m sorry, Alex.”

Alex didn’t reply, just ran a hand up and down her back as she pulled herself together.

When she felt okay, she pulled back and slouched against the bar. “Aliens. When did this become my life?”

Alex snorted. “Welcome to Roswell.”


End file.
